1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compartmentalized headboards and more particularly pertains to a new compartmentalized headboard for storing pillows and bedding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of compartmentalized headboards is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches sofa beds with compartmented back and head rests or drawer units that are positioned under a bed to store articles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to allow bedding and pillows to be stored and easily retrieved from a headboard.